


残章

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Random stories at random times.





	1. 7A.M. Saturday

周末，乌养系心叼一根烟看店，附近的老太太带着上小学的孙女来买东西，他便掐灭烟头，老老实实收钱找零。收银机抽屉总是卡住，他不耐烦，徒手把整个抽屉卸下来——在母亲发现之前装回去就好了，二十六岁的伪不良青年是这么想的。  
商店街另一位伪不良青年泷之上祐辅今天不当班，去町内会训练前来坂之下商店找乌养说话，进门便见他苦大仇深蹲在地上数钱。泷之上大惊失色：  
“你你你准备离家出走啦？！”  
“是啊你要一起来吗。”  
乌养咬着根没点燃的万宝路，含糊向友人翻个白眼。大清早他有起床气，下午还要去照看乌野那帮小鬼的周末训练，实在不想跟这位脱线的朋友认真。泷之上摸出个打火机，蹲到乌养面前为他点烟，乌养配合地拢起双手挡风。泷之上遗憾地说：  
“我很想，可是鄙人上有老下有小……”  
这回换乌养大惊失色了，他一个烟圈喷在泷之上脸上：  
“你一个处男哪儿来的私生子啊泷之上君？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.01.10


	2. 饭前运动

「白布前辈！！！」  
听到走廊另一端传来的、主攻手后辈活力过于四射的响亮喊声，白布贤二郎冷静地往川西太一身后一躲：  
「就说我不在……」  
川西哭笑不得：「他已经看见你了。」  
现在是午餐时间，一年生中午下课早，餐厅里一定挤满了人。这种时候，五色这小子来二年级的楼层做什么？  
「斋藤老师说下午要体测，让我通知前辈！」颇有精神头的五色在白布面前一个急刹车，这才看见身高更为出众的川西，「川西前辈中午好！」  
白布突然有一种不祥的预感。  
「请问川西前辈上一次体测的拦网高度是多少——」  
「我不记得了。」  
川西万分诚恳地说。  
「天童前辈和濑见前辈也说他们不记得——可是前辈们记性没那么差吧？白布前辈呢？」  
「我也不记得了。」  
白布的语气如同谷歌翻译的电子合成音一般精准到位，比之川西，只缺少了那般诚恳态度。  
「那我去问问大平前辈！」五色兴高采烈地说，「他应该记得所有人的数据……」  
白布和川西一同目送这位（居然能）因为即将到来的体测而无比亢奋的后辈绝尘而去。  
「……我这次应该还是能跳得比他高。」  
半晌，身高接近一百九十公分的二年级副攻手如是对他的友人说。  
「……后辈这么厉害，真是辛苦你们了……」  
早就放弃了在体测数据上与人争高低的二年级二传手同情地答复他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.01.24


	3. 元旦的早晨

今天又是宫城县普通的、和平的一天。  
六点半，假期里也在勤奋工作的生物钟把岩泉一从梦中唤醒。日出不久，天气晴朗，半透明的窗帘过滤的冬日阳光洒落在他的床上。有清脆的鸟鸣声，昨晚窗户没有关严，晨间的风从缝隙中闯进来在他的房间里巡礼一圈。一切都是那么美、那么令人愉快，假如忘却青城没能进入县预选赛决赛的遗憾，就连在他床边的及川彻看起来也顺眼了不少……  
……等等。  
床边的谁……？  
岩泉剩下的半分睡意瞬间消隐无踪：  
「白痴川——！」  
「你为什么在这里」和「你是怎么进来的」属于他根本用不着说出口的问题，黑头发的王牌也只用语气强烈地喊这么一句，表达房间被损友擅闯的不满。尽管根本不困，岩泉还是想舒舒服服地试图睡一个回笼觉，因此把枕头丢出去攻击及川这一点也不在考虑范围内。他的英俊的二传手，发梢还带着些冬季清晨冰凉的露珠，表现得根本不像大清早翻二楼窗户进别人卧室的现行犯，兴高采烈地对他喊：  
「新年快乐，小岩！」  
岩泉把自己裹在被子里，呻吟着翻了个身：  
「离初拜还有好久呢……新年快乐。」  
互致完新年祝辞，毫不见外的访客觉得自己还没到走的时候，房间原来的主人也难得地不想起床。于是岩泉分给及川一半毛毯，岩泉的母亲敲门时，两个长手长脚的大男生正挤在岩泉的床上，睡得正香。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.01.25


	4. 一次采访

乌野高校排球部时隔数年再度进军春高全国赛，庆贺横幅挂在教学楼外，学校上下很是志得意满，针对此事热烈讨论了好一阵。  
周一中午下课，缘下刚跨出教室门，正思忖着不知今天能否抢到食堂限定的牛肉潜艇三明治，一只话筒便突兀地伸到他面前：  
「请问缘下同学对春高有何展望？」隔壁班的新闻部女生用清亮亮的「记者的声音」问他。  
「哎？你问我吗？」并非首发成员的缘下吓了一跳，「说展望什么的……有点不好讲啊。唔，我希望球队能走得尽量远吧？」  
他自己也有些不确定，「尽量远」到底是多远。只是，想到三年级的前辈们——独自一人便能构成整条后排防线、永远那么可靠的大地前辈，每次都以一己之力摧毁对手学校三人拦网、得分最多却从不张扬的旭前辈，总是和他一起在热身区大声呐喊、甘愿为了球队胜利而牺牲自身上场机会的菅前辈，不常说话、默默地为球队做好一切工作的清水学姐——他就想让他们在那片赛场上待得久一些、再久一些。  
他目光坚定，新闻部的女生脸红了。

成田和木下的答案十分相似，尽管两个人是在不同时间、不同地点接受这次采访。  
「对手们都是每个地区最厉害的队伍，因此想要学到更多。很期待能在春高扣球试试看。」  
「现在有在练习新的发球，所以如果我能上场，希望可以为乌野得一些分。」

饶是上天入地、潇洒不羁如田中龙之介，在被问到这个问题时，也不免冥思苦想了一阵。  
「嗯……好问题，」他说，以一种高二男生故作深沉的语气，「有想要与之全力一战的对手，因此在击败他成为MVP之前绝不会输。」  
当被问及「对方是谁呢」，田中试图露出一个神秘的微笑。这令他看起来有点儿像个群架开始前专注拉仇恨的小混混，不慎吓哭了路过的一位一年级女生。  
「音驹学园的山本猛虎，」他隔空下了宣战布告，「『垃圾场的决战』，我们赢定了。」

「当然是全国冠军！」  
宫城县最强自由人西谷夕活力十足地说，这个简洁明快的答案令拿话筒的新闻部女孩都有些吃惊了。  
「地面战有我、有大地前辈，空中战有除我之外的所有人，」他咧着嘴补充，「大家都那么厉害，影山和月岛虽然令人不爽但是什么都会；菅前辈一直都超帅；旭更不用提，我对他有信心；大地前辈是全世界最厉害的队长；力被替换上场时比对面首发队员还要强；日向不管对面是谁在拦网都能扣下去；山口现在发的有些球连我都接不住；久志和一仁也变强好多……所以一定能行。」  
他一气呵成说了这么一大段话，新闻部的女孩被他的情绪感染，觉得乌野要得到全国冠军，好像也不是不可能的事。  
（据悉，一位不愿意透露姓名的一年级关键发球员在练习期间听到西谷的答案时手一抖，然后连续发出界了三个球。）

「称霸全国。」  
影山和日向异口同声，然后开始运用眼神和肢体语言互相嫌弃。  
月岛同时嫌弃他们两个人。  
新闻部的女生祝贺他在宫城县决赛时拦下牛岛，月岛打着哈哈说学姐谬赞，我并没有那么厉害。女生问他对于春高有什么目标，月岛想了想，说，「多拦几个是几个。」  
女生苦着脸说学弟你这个回答我们很难写在报道里，旁边山口偷偷笑起来。  
女生问山口你对于春高有什么要说的吗，山口照抄月岛答案：「多发几个是几个。」  
打完架的影山和日向大为赞叹，山口你这志向很混凝土！很乌鸦！很帅！  
月岛表示自己的句式受到这两个白痴夸奖他一点也不高兴，日向问他你是不是也想打架。  
新闻部的女生目瞪口呆地看着学弟们一边互相嫌弃着（怪人组合毫无技术含量的嘴炮、月岛技高一筹的嘲讽、山口一路都在不出声地偷笑）一边打打闹闹地远去了。

一年五班的谷地仁花好像有些话筒恐惧症，新闻部的女生把这件单纯用来摆样子的采访工具收起来，安慰了她好一会儿，小个子的女孩才从紧张中平复。  
「我的话……不要给大家添麻烦就很好了！」  
她仿佛下了很大决心，才说出这句话。  
「因为只是个村民B……排球部的前辈们和同级生都是特别好的好人——」  
接着她小小声地如是说，新闻部的女生听不太懂。  
「但是村民B也有村民B做得到的事。」  
她现在完全是在对自己说话了。新闻部的女生小心翼翼地问：「呃……这位学妹？」  
「啊！一不小心又只顾着讲自己的事情……实在是万分抱歉！」谷地猛然朝她深深地一鞠躬，新闻部的女生不免有些手足无措起来。谷地从书包里拿出一个A4大小的文件夹，又从文件夹里拿出一张印刷精美、设计感十足的海报，递给对方，「这个暂时只贴在商店街的店里……我想您的报道是不是要用到？虽然只是我的妄自揣测……」  
在看到那张海报时，新闻部的女生有数秒钟的失语。  
那是一个有着明亮发色的少年毫无保留地高高跳起、预备扣杀的，充满力量的背影。球场灯光明晃晃地罩下来，小个子年轻人的背影定格在空中、在球网的顶端，像一只年轻的黑色飞鸟，正朝着未知的未来，张牙舞爪展开他骄傲的翅膀。  
「……奇怪，我采访日向君的时候，他好像没有这么帅啊？」半晌，二年级的女生这么自言自语，「明明一直在和影山君打来打去……」  
一年级的排球队经理笑眯眯地看着她。

「球队的各位，无论是首发队员，还是替补，抑或是二位经理和乌养教练，大家都在为了即将到来的春高而不懈努力着。  
「看到他们现在已经能做得到的，和正在尝试着去做到的一切，你便会觉得，这群孩子们无所不能。  
「乌鸦是杂食性的，我们的球队也一样。他们每天都在汲取新的知识和经验，一刻不停地把所有能够让他们变强的技巧都化为己用，好像不知道疲累一般。有时候，队长泽村同学还得催着留下来练习的一年级生早点回家。  
「所以，对于春高，我并没有一个特定的目标——我相信他们无论遇到何种困境，都能像生命力最顽强的乌鸦一样，以自己的力量战胜千难万险，带着最理想的结局回到这里。」  
武田老师接受采访时才刚刚结束一节课的教学，还没有从现代文教师的抒情模式里走出来。他取下眼镜擦了擦镜片，重又戴上，不好意思地笑了一下：  
「就这么说吧……乌野是我所知道的、最好的队伍。」

貌似不良青年的乌养教练吐了一口烟圈，头也不抬，说：「本店包子刚刚售罄，下一批正在制作中——」  
「啊？你问春高？」  
他掐灭手中的烟，笑得不怀好意——这让他看起来完全就是个不良青年了：  
「你就期待着吧，」他说，「会让所有人都看见的。」

「我会努力。」  
清水洁子想了想，认真地说。她一向言简意赅，此时难得多说两句：  
「他们也会努力，所以一定没有问题。」  
（听到这个答案，排球队三年级的三位男生突然开始齐刷刷地飙宽面条泪，新闻部的女生不禁怀疑这个排球部到底还能不能好。）  
（采访完这三个人以后，她得出了结论：排球部不能好了。）

「希望首发队员们尽情受伤，这样我就能多多上场——」副队长菅原面对话筒，毫无压力地插科打诨。  
队长泽村冷着脸说：「人设，你的人设彻底崩坏了。」  
王牌东峰也说：「跟球队以外的人这么说话是不是不太好……」  
然后他俩对视一眼，来了一句：「IH预选赛的老梗你居然今天还在用？」  
三人笑作一团，新闻部的女生无奈地等着这些毫无形象的学长们闹完，突然想起泽村和篮球部主将曾经旷日持久、全校皆知的「午餐战争」，最终得以结束是因为碰响了消防警报然后被教导主任骂得抬不起头——  
「想赢。还有，希望后辈们能多学到一些，乌野的未来是他们的。」泽村说，神态突然很有些威严，新闻部女生没来由地想起第一个被她采访的缘下，她觉得他和泽村很像。  
「想赢。当然我能多上场几次就更好了……后辈们非常厉害，但前辈可不能输啊。」菅原说，收起本来混没正经的态度。他当乌野二传已然三年，这是他最后的战场。  
「希望扣球不要被对面拦下来……」东峰说，显得非常诚实。三人立刻陷入新一轮打闹。  
「都什么时候了别说这种丧气话你这胡子蛋！」  
「给我注意队形啊你这胡子蛋！」  
「胡子蛋是什么啊呜哦好痛——」  
「菅你这家伙别趁机打我你今年几岁了你——」  
菅原从混战中挣脱出三秒钟：「你就这么写：东峰旭是全世界最可靠的王牌，有他在，我们一定会赢。」  
泽村一手按着东峰、一手给菅原的肚子不轻不重的一拳，于是菅原便重又加入乱战里去了。

待到冬天结束、冰消雪融，春高进行到决战的时刻。  
他们是不是仍在东京？  
那片橙色球场上，是不是还会有「乌野」的名字？  
你会不会和所有人一样，依旧站在他们身旁？

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.01.26


	5. 浴室九点半

后来别人问起泽村大地，他对高三那年几次排球部合宿最深刻的印象，泽村想起的第一件事永远会是每天晚训过后，枭谷的木兔在走廊里一路咣咣敲门：  
「一年级生一年级生，一年级生你们的洗澡时间到啦！」

大抵全日本跨校的运动部合宿，无论中学、高中还是大学，都是像这样的：不是按照学校，而是按照年级的区分去大浴室洗澡。正值青春期的男生们荷尔蒙分泌总是过于旺盛，睡前夜聊也一向在浴室里便告开始。诸如「啊~你们A高的那个冰山校花我知道哦，超☆正☆哦~☆」或者「听说昨天B中的C田在浴室里掉了块肥皂❤你说他是不是故意的♣」「我看捡肥皂的你才比较故意」之类毫无节操可言的对话，也不能说是没有发生过的事情。只是，这一类不足与外人道的交流多半会发生在三年级的老油条之间——一二年级的年轻人们多半正直：他们竟然会在浴室里严肃活泼地交流扣球技巧。  
晚训包括加练一般八点多结束，洗澡的顺序则是按照年次排序，三年级生最后洗。为保证高中生健康的八小时睡眠，每间作临时宿舍之用的教室最晚十点半必须熄灯，再加上睡前诸般杂事，三年生总得在九点半就去洗澡——不同于使用女生浴室，想什么时候洗就什么时候洗、想洗多久就洗多久的各校经理们，每个年级的男生都只分配到半小时的洗澡时间，尽管大家都十分小心，仍是难免会泼洒出一地水迹而无人清理。轮到三年级生使用大浴室的九点半，推开门便是云蒸雾罩、满地泡沫，莲蓬头旁还未坐定的东峰旭一个手滑，一块肥皂就那么飞了出去……  
「样样通样样松」的名家·枭谷学园的木叶秋纪眼疾手快鱼跃接球，笑得跟个老狐狸似的把肥皂塞回东峰手里：「来，拿好，你的肥皂。」  
菅原坐在东峰旁边抹洗发露，很不给队友面子地笑得全身都在抖。黑尾泡在池子里，也笑起来，好歹比菅原收敛一些。东京好青年木兔不明其中关窍，十分莫名其妙：「你们笑什么？」  
赤苇和枭谷的教练开会，月岛多看了会儿国文书，两人都耽搁了些时间，混入三年生的洗澡阵营竟毫无违和，此刻一边冲着头发，一边有志一同，齐齐叹了口气。  
东峰苦大仇深，却不得不跟木叶道谢。他解开发带、散下齐肩黑发，刚回到浴池里的木叶盯着他看，半晌回过头去跟黑尾交头接耳：  
「你有没有觉得东峰散下头发非常酷炫？像那种，The·All-mighty·Godfather，的感觉。」  
「我不知道，我对男人没有兴趣。」  
黑尾诚实作答，木叶想把黑尾当做肥皂扔出去。他理智地比对了一下自己和对方的体型，终于作罢。  
刚刚才安置好临时宿舍里过于闹腾的一二年级后辈的泽村就在此刻推门进来，地面湿滑，他差点摔一跤。专业洗战斗澡三十年的夜久正好从池子里爬出来走到门口，顺手扶住泽村的胳膊。  
然后夜久踩到不知是谁放在这里的一块肥皂，他俩一起赤条条地摔到了地上。  
黑尾不咸不淡地发表评论：「自由人之耻——」  
夜久痛得龇牙咧嘴，无法以言语回击，却不忘向黑尾竖起中指。菅原继续笑，笑完了和好心的木兔一起把地上的两人拉起来。泽村一个劲儿向夜久道歉：  
「对不起对不起对不起……」  
「没事没事，平常麻烦你们家月岛照顾我们家列夫了，我才要说对不起……」  
突然被提到名字的月岛寒毛直竖，看着不着寸缕的自家主将和一丝不挂的别校前辈在浴室门口互相鞠躬。他没戴眼镜，浴室浓重的水蒸气里当然什么也看不清，这是不幸中之万幸。  
特别擅长照顾各路前辈、后辈以及同级生的赤苇对月岛说：  
「虽然这样说有点失礼，但是，只要泡过同一个浴池，有时候你就不会觉得这些人是前辈了……总之，习惯就好。」  
「……受教了。」月岛说，他其实的确靠读书拖延了一会儿时间，好来蹭三年级的洗澡场次：同为一年生的影山、日向和灰羽会在浴池里打打闹闹，浴室就这么大一块地方，月岛难免被波及。和他同样年龄的其他一年生总会把本该相安无事的洗澡发展成一场混战，你看隔壁森然的千鹿谷，那么大的个子，照样五分钟内就忙不迭从浴池里跳出来收拾细软仓皇跑路……  
月岛因此非常佩服自己的友人山口，能在这般乱世景象中巍然不动，敌进我退、敌退我舞，避开白热战火，清清静静洗完一整场澡……他自己是决计做不到的。

当泽村终于洗完头发、冲干净沐浴乳、泡进浴池里，赤苇和木叶已经拉着木兔离开了。说是枭谷的两位经理给男生们带了面膜[1]，勒令他们必须早点回去做睡前护肤。泽村跟黑尾聊了十分钟天，然后一边庆幸自己队里的清水和谷地不会强制性往男生们的脸上糊面膜，或者其他诸如此类的东西，一边和菅原一起摇月岛：  
「别睡了月岛！起来了擦干了回去有你好睡的……」  
「会感冒的啊我说——」  
他跟我和木兔学拦网，训练很刻苦，黑尾说，就让他睡一会儿吧。  
月岛枕着他的肩膀。  
他们都知道月岛一向浅眠，今天却怎么叫都叫不醒。最后泽村和菅原帮忙给月岛套上睡衣，黑尾和东峰轮流替换，把这位高个子的学弟背回乌野临时占据的教室。田中大呼小叫着开门，一二年级的后辈们——除了不忍看到好友遭难但也无力反抗的山口，和成熟稳重不愿与他们一同作死的缘下——围着毫不反抗、在睡梦中把自己卷进被子里的月岛很是闹腾了一阵，接着纷纷掏出手机，要把睡死了看上去就像只无辜绵羊的月岛拍下来。就在此刻，啪嚓一声，泽村黑着脸熄了灯。

「我说——让我蹭个地铺睡？」  
黑尾在一片黑暗里说，然后和泽村抢了一晚上被子。

FIN

[1] 敷面膜的梗出自可能是在微博或者LFT看到的P站条漫，有汉化，已经忘记具体是在哪里、什么时间看到，记性烂得天怒人怨，打我请不要打脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.01.27  
bug: 现实中最晚去洗澡的是一年生。


	6. Tendou Satori The Matchmaker

濑见英太大半夜蜗居图书馆一隅，苦大仇深抱一台热得能当手炉的电脑。他赶着选修哲学课的期末论文，一边在脑海中痛打当初那个选了这节课的自己。

手机响了，咦手机怎么会响，他在来图书馆之前就关了静音。

「前辈该睡觉了」

这个闹铃他用拖鞋想都知道是谁设定的。

「白布你小子——」

于是在濑见脑中遭到痛打的人从他自己变为了他一向没什么表情的二传手学弟，进行此番暴力臆想的同时他在论文里旁征博引，抛硬币决定临时抱佛脚的阅读材料是叔本华尼采史怀哲黑格尔还是康德，算了管他呢哪个短就看哪个，这群德国人真是没事吃饱了撑就研究人生意义色即是空空即是色这篇论文我到底写得写不完明天哦不今天晚饭吃什么……

风扇超速运转，突然有什么热的东西贴到了濑见的脸上。

他连吓得跳起来的力气都没有了。

念高三的白布贤二郎刚在门外自动售货机买了热拿铁，来自天童觉的line消息精准地将他指引到大学图书馆角落里濑见的位置。比他大一岁的二传手前辈显然彻底沉浸在通宵模式，键盘打字十指如飞。白布在濑见身后冷静地观察了五分钟，确定熬夜中的濑见英太依旧十分英俊——衣着品味也依旧无药可救，这年头为什么还有人穿切格瓦拉——然后用热咖啡的易拉罐去贴他的脸。

他还给他带了夜宵，他熟悉他的口味，他甚至知道他现在会说什么：

「白布啊，如果你是个女孩子的话……」

「我其实可以叫牛岛前辈来给你送夜宵的，」白布贤二郎冷冷地说，「他不会拒绝。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017.05.03


End file.
